Normal Life Maybe?
by LucyLu71958
Summary: What if everything hadn't gone wrong? Sasuke hadn't gone insane and left the village, the war hadn't started, and Naruto was just... how it should have been? Well, now you can find out (with a little twist). Rated K plus for minor language and pairings. *will have OCs*


Hi guys! Haven't written in a while, huh? I have no excuse besides going through phases where I can't write (writer's block ugh) and having a busy schedule this year. I hope you enjoy this new story. :)

Description: What if everything hadn't gone wrong? Sasuke hadn't gone insane and left the village, the war hadn't started, and Naruto was just... how it should have been? Well, now you can find out (with a little twist).

In this story as you will soon find out Naruto and Sasuke are *roomates* (which will eventually be revealed as lovers or just friends, not sure yet) who somehow get stuck teaching new genins the ropes.

Disclaimer - Of course I don't own Naruto, I would probably ruin it.

~~~~~~~~~:P~~~~~~~~~~~ :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~ :3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~ :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :O ~~~

*SASUKE'S P.O.V*

Ah, that time of the year where brats get their headbands, the bees are in full attack-mode, and pools start to open. Usually, this is the time of the year when a lot of easy high-paying missions are available for people who need help getting bandits out of their summer homes and irrelevant things like that. It's also the time of the year when the idiot fully blooms. Oh no, the idiot is not some type of flower you haven't heard of - no, it isn't that special. Sadly, it is a glory only I get to behold fully. The 'glory' of the world's worst pranker himself, Naruto Uzumaki. Ever since he figured out I had gone and slept in trees for most of my nights, we've been living together in a two bedroom apartment. What a joy.

I might not seem happy, but I was until a little while ago. Maybe one day I will make an ad in the paper "Loud Blonde For Sale - Needs Ramen - No Need For Alarm Clocks" because _damn_ is he loud. I get it, first day of summer. Yes, I understand we get our "new first official jobs as jonin Sasu-chan". But I don't need that announced directly to my face as if maybe my eyebrows would have felt left out other wise. Especially so at 7 o'clock sharp on a Saturday morning. Sometimes I doubt he even has an eternal clock - sleeping in every other day without a care, but on June 21st he just _has _to be up at the crack of dawn.

That was about an hour ago. Now we are inhaling some food (actual healthy food we have come to a compromise on) as we walk to the Hokage's office. Naruto has been spouting off what job he hopes to get - Hokage (impossible), Bad-guy kicker (that does not exactly exist either), etc. Sometimes I wonder what it is like to live in Naruto-land. As for the job I hope to get? Absolutely anything besides academy instructor and sensei. Although, I must admit, my favorite job would be dealing out missions (pissing brats off is a hobby). I am envious of my old teammate Sakura for this day (and **only** this day), because she has the same job every year - heal people, try not to kill anyone. Everyone who is not a medical ninja just has to hope they get a job they like.

We used to have the "pick whatever" system, but someone must have pointed out "Hey! no one will pick the sucky jobs!" so they wound up changing the system. Somehow I manage not to get a kiddy panic in my gut as we knock on the door to Tsunade's office. I mean, jonin don't get panicked over stupid things like assignments. That is, unless it is an assignment for punishment... Then I guess that would warrant panic. Somehow I felt this would warrant at least a _little_ bit of panic...

*NARUTO'S P.O.V*

This day is the best! The best, I tell you! Believe it! We can finally get our new jobs as jonin. I can't wait! To celebrate, I should be having ramen but Sasu-chan has been on this new "I won't eat tomatoes if you don't eat ramen" and dammit he needs to _stop eating tomatoes_ and find another food to fixate over. I mean, ramen is the god sent food, why does he hate it so?! Anyway, later I'll get some as I look over my (_holy crap)_ **brand new JOB**! No more just taking missions and looking for crooks. Not for me! Now I get to have a job _and_ take missions. How awesome is that!?

Right now we are waiting right out side of Baa-chan's office because some other people are in there. Which is kind of bad, because Sasu-chan is about to start freaking out (is he really sweating?) and I need to know my job! Maybe they will give me Hokage because I am so absolutely **awesome**. Then, Sasu-chan could be my assistant and we would make sure to never loose are jobs... Oh look! The guy came out of Baa-chan's office! Jobs, here we come! Baa-chan has been drinking again, it reeks of alcohol in here. Then again it always does...

*SASUKE'S P.O.V*

I think we may need an intervention with our Hokage. The lady drinks at least a bottle a day, and that is probably a **huge** understatement. Some guy who looked completely disappointed left the room and of course we couldn't wait one more second for the ridiculous job assignments. For some reason, whether it is the alcohol or the sheer joy of giving us our shitty jobs, Tsunade had the _happiest_ look on her face. Like she just ran into a herd of puppies that liked licking. Or maybe she just had not had to deal with Naruto yet. Either way, that _could not_ be a good sign. The letters she hands out to everyone are plain and formal, a stamp of our official leaf sign over the dreaded flap, and as she handed us our letters it probably felt no different than it would the rest of the day to her. We were the only ones who cared what job we had. Glancing at Naruto one last time, we tore our letters open simultaneously, eager to see how bad (or good, for him) the job would be. Judging by the look on his face, mine was as bad as his.

*NO P.O.V*

"ARE YOU _**KIDDING ME?**__" _Naruto and Sasuke shout with none to happy looks on their faces. "Academy instructor? Really? I hated school when I had to be there and now I have to torture kids?!" Naruto protested flailing his arms. "How could you give me brats? I cannot take care of three little snots who do not understand what it means to be a ninja!" Sasuke seethed as Tsunade looked more and more amused. In fact, the hokage was actually giggling at their expense.

*NARUTO'S P.O.V*

I spent so much time at that stupid academy I could probably tell you every single way of how to try to escape, starting with the front door. No one wanted to leave that place more than me, and no one _left_ more than me, and now I have to make sure all these kids don't try to follow in my footsteps. I have to teach material I probably don't even know myself. How stupid is that? Believe it! Plus, Sasu-chan and I won't be able to see each other as much! I don't care if he is crabby sometimes, he is the only one who can make the sunshine come into my face before 8 a.m. I can't resort to drink _coffee _or something to wake me up!

Any other job would have been awesome. Being a sensei, guarding the gate (well, that's boring too), giving out missions, _anything_ other than being a teacher in that stupid academy. I wonder if you could escape as a teacher through a window without anyone noticing.

*SASUKE'S P.O.V*

The _one job_ I did not want at all costs is the one I get. Of course that's how it is. I cannot believe me and Naruto actually agree on something. This system is right in one way - it really is true no one would take suck ass jobs like these if they were not required to. Who even came up with the grand idea of making sour-asshole Sasuke Uchiha into a _sensei_? It had bad idea written all over it. Then again, who voted Naruto (noted number one knuckle-head even now) to become an academy instructor? I would not be surprised if he called in sick the whole year... If I wasn't having a good morning before, I definitely was not having one now.

~~~~~~:P~~~~~~:D~~~~~~:3~~~~~:)~~~~~8D~~~~C:~~~~~:P~~~~:D~~~:3~~~:)~~~8D~~C:~~

That's it for chapter uno. Let me know if you like the whole switching point of views thing. I personally like the separate thoughts of characters, but not everyone does. There will be a bunch more chapters to come and I could have wrote for ages - however I felt like 3 pages was the place to stop, and the point where I stopped was also good (not getting into anything big, really).

Thank you for reading, please follow this story or come back soon because there will be more!

Ja'Ne! (Bye!)


End file.
